One Week
by Rayne0722
Summary: Rikku is getting married to a man named Tetsu. Gippal has only one week to convince Rikku not to marry him, can he do it?
1. Chapter 1

A/n Hello everyone. Wow, it has been a long summer but I am back. Anyways during the month of June, I got a little bored, and decided to write a few fanfics. This being one of them. The others may be on my other name, but since this is a Gippal/Rikku, I put it on this one with the rest of my Final Fantasy based fanfiction. Well on with the story right? Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

**Rikku's POV**

I loved him, I knew I did however this is something he didn't know, or at least if he did he didn't show it. I sat on the steps in Djose temple and watched him order some of his worker's around. He was bossy, but it was one of the aspects that made Gippal…well Gippal. My father had sent me here so I could cordially invite him to my quote un-quote wedding. My father had arranged it. I was to wed a nice Al-bhed man named Tetsu. We got along all right but, Tetsu…he just isn't what I wanted in a husband…he wasn't Gippal. I know, I know Gippal would never think of me like that at least not again. I wondered now if our short relationship ever meant anything to him to begin with. I sighed just thinking about those days of old, got me a little depressed so as he made his slow walk towards me I pushed all lingering thoughts of him away and put on my best smile.

"Cid's girl, what' brings you all the way out here, did you really miss me that much?" He asked using his normal nickname for me.

I've gotten used to it, and actually I've grown to like it at least when he calls me it.

"I have a name." I said playfully and hit him lightly in the shoulder.

He smiled at me and I smiled back. I just couldn't help it.

"Actually I'm here to invite you to a little get together." I said.

He looked at me oddly.

"My dad wants every Al-Bhed he can get a hang of to come. It's kind of a formal thing so you may need to dress up a little." I said.

I didn't want to say what it was I was inviting him to; I didn't want to tell him I was getting married next week. It was still all too unreal for me.

"Okay so what exactly is this little get together you're inviting me too?" Gippal asked raising an eyebrow.

I opened my mouth to reply, but then closed it again. I couldn't tell him I was getting married, because if I did it really did mean I would never be able to feel his arms around me again.

"Umm? Are you going to answer anytime this century?" He asked.

I shook my head and pushed the memories aside again.

"It's a wedding." I said the cheerfulness no longer in my voice.

He smiled.

"A wedding? Who's getting married?" He asked a huge grin on his face. "Is it Brother?" He asked.

I shook my head no. I couldn't answer…I couldn't find my voice any longer.

"Okay so it's not Brother…what about Cid is you dad remarrying?" Gippal asked.

Again, I shook my head no. My hands were behind my back I didn't want him to see the ring on my left hand. I felt like crying, but if I broke down in front of him, I didn't know what would happen. Gippal was never good around crying. He would always try to make it better and only end up making it worse.

"Then who is it?" He asked.

I looked up; he wasn't even going to guess it could be me. What you mean? Little baby Rikku can't get married…

"It's me Gip…me I'm getting married." There I had said it…

He looked at me for a few seconds and then shook his head. He looked surprised, a little sad, and somewhat mad. He quickly turned his back to me.

"That's nice…who's the guy?" He asked his eyes still on me.

"His name is Tetsu, he's really nice." I replied.

"I'll see if I can come, but I might be busy. Can I get back to you later?" He asked.

"Sure, but it's next week. Thursday…" I said.

He nodded and turned back to me. He put on a smile. He was a good actor, I couldn't tell if it was fake or not.

"I happy for you Rikku, I just never thought someone I have known as long as you would be getting married. Makes me realize we're not kids anymore." He replied.

"So you're coming?" I asked.

"I'll try I really will but I can't make any promises." He replied.

I nodded.

"Listen I got to go, I'll call you later and let you know okay." He said and walked off.

As I watched him walk off, I wanted so badly to run after him. Maybe call out his name. Tell him that I still loved him. However I didn't, I knew he didn't love me, I knew he would just say that it was in the past. He didn't love me any more. It makes me wonder did he ever? I sighed heavily and walked back to the airship. Back to Besaid where I now lived with Yuna. I had a wedding to plan.

Gippal's POV 

I couldn't believe it, Rikku was getting married. Well she was twenty-one now. I couldn't expect for her to wait forever. Wait until I got the nerve to go up to her. Man who am I kidding anyways what would I ever have to offer her? This Tetsu guy is probably some rich, handsome guy with all of his priorities strait. Me? Oh, I'm just a twenty-two year old guy with some faction and no life. Rikku…she was my life once. Nevertheless, that was a long time ago, she probably doesn't even care about that anymore. I remember she hated me for the longest time after I left, but I had to go. I wanted to become something. Be famous somehow. I guess it worked out all right. I have everything I wanted right? Yeah except her…

"Gippal? Sir?"

I turn to see one of my younger workers, call him my personal messenger.

"Yes Rick?" I ask.

He took a step back; I wasn't in the best of moods right now.

"This is for you Miss Rikku asked me to give it to you because she forgot." He says and hands me a fancy envelope with my name in delicate script. Rikku's handwriting.

I open it and see a small blue card with silver writing on it:

_You a cordially invited to the wedding of:_

_Tetsu and Rikku_

_Thursday October 7_

_At 7 P.M. _

_Luca Stadium_

_Please send an R.S.V.P by Friday October 1_

_This is a formal event Please dress accordingly. _

I looked at it once more before I threw it in the garbage. The seventh wasn't that far away, and today was the thirty-first of September so I have exactly one week to decide if I will let Rikku get married and be miserable for the rest of my life or tell her I love her and hope for the best. One week…this should be fun.

A/n I know really short right, but I just wanted to get it started. Anyways I hope you like it and if you do then send in the reviews, I'll be waiting. Oh and for any unanswered questions:

Tetsu is 25. Tidus and Yuna are married and have a baby now. The baby is a girl and she is one year old. Her name is Sam, but everyone calls her Sammy. This story is going to take place in a one-week period. Therefore, I'm not too sure that it will be very long but I will more then likely write a sequel. Any other questions submit in your reviews and I will do my best to answer them. E muja oui to all of you and thanks again for reading my ficcy!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n Hello again, and welcome back to my story. Thanks to all the reviewers, you're the reason I write! Anyways thanks for reading and on with the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a pair a jeans and a t-shirt.

Chapter 2 

**Rikku's POV**

As I sat in Yuna's kitchen picking out the last bits of my wedding decorations, my mind wandered back to Gippal. I couldn't get my mind off him. Him and his spiky hair, his fake eye patch (something he wears because he thinks it makes him look cool), His vibrant green eyes. His cocky attitude. So many things…about him.

"Rikku? Uhh Rikku?" Yuna's voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I ask turning my attention back to her.

"I was just wondering what color you like better for the napkins. Sky Blue or Cerulean Blue?"

"Cerulean." I answer without even thinking.

She writes it down on the paper and continues to look through the catalogue. She writes down a few more things and closes the large book.

"Okay only thing left to do is go to Luca and pick these things up." She says.

I just nod and watch as Tetsu and Tidus come walking through the door. Tetsu has long hair and it's usually spiked up but today he just tied it back. He looked nice nonetheless. His eyes were an odd color of green for an al-bhed. They were so deep that you could fall into them and get lost for days. Tetsu I must admit was very handsome, but still I just couldn't forget Gippal, even if Tetsu was the most handsome man in all of Spira. He looked in my direction and winked. I smiled and waved. I had only known Tetsu for a year but he was already very close to me. I guess in a way I loved him, but still my heart tells me he isn't the one you know? Tidus walks over to us and plants a kiss on Yuna's cheek.

"Hey Whatcha doing?" He asks her.

"Just some last minute preparations for the wedding." She replies.

Tetsu just stands in the corner and looks over at us.

"Oh, well what else do you have to do?" He asked standing up strait.

"Pick up the things on this list." She replied.

I just tuned the rest out and went back to my daydreams. Nothing else seemed as important right then.

It seemed the shopping took forever, but it didn't we were done by mid-day. Yuna wanted to go to a late lunch so she called Paine on her spear-phone and made plans for her to meet us at the new restaurant _Ally's_ in an hour. When she showed up Yuna ran to hug her. Paine and Baralai were dating now, actually engaged for over a year now. I wondered when they would tie the knot. But oh well as long as she was happy. Yuna pulled away from Paine and she walked over to me.

"What no hello?" She asked.

I smiled.

"Hello." I said to her and gave her a quick hug.

"So how's the bride to be?" She asked.

"Nervous."

She nodded and we all walked inside to get lunch. Yuna did most of the talking but I would get in there a few times. I knew I wasn't acting as myself but maybe if I was lucky they wouldn't ask. I was. We went home shortly after that and when we got back everyone went to go watch the blitzball game on TV. Therefore, I walked down to the beach and sat by the water. I needed some time alone to think. Looking at the waves, I thought to how my life would be after marrying Tetsu. We would live in Bevelle, in his big house with two point five children and grow old together. Nah I knew I didn't want that. I wanted to live in Luca in an apartment with maybe one or two kids and dog. I wanted to always have fun, and laugh. Not be all proper and an aristocrat, that just wasn't the life for me, but it was life I was going to have to lead. For better or worse right? I imagined another life, one with Gippal. We would fight, yell, and then laugh and or kids one boy one girl…they would look at us oddly and shrug their shoulders then go off and play. You see I always knew I wanted to be with him ever since I first met him. I was twelve he was thirteen. It was a cold night and I was running to the oasis...Alone, my brother had done yet another thing that hurt my feelings so I ran off to be by myself. When I got there, I saw him. He hadn't started wearing that silly patch then and I could see the shock in his eyes when he saw me. You see it was late and I was a little girl by myself. I remember just staring at him as he swam by himself in the water.

**Flashback**

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What does it look like Cid's girl?"

I was shocked that he knew who I was, but who didn't? I was Cid's daughter. I was in a word a Princess to my people. I loathed the thought of it though. I was no different then anyone else yet I was treated as if I was a crystal figurine that would break it touched in the wrong way.

"My name is Rikku." I replied and walked to the edge of the water.

I took a seat in the sand and pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Why are you swimming out here in the middle of night?" I asked.

"Because there's less people." He replied then went under.

He didn't come back up and it started to worry me so I jumped in to look if he was all right. I went under the water and didn't see anyone. When I came back up, he was sitting in the same spot I had been.

"Whacha doing Rikku?" He asked and laughed.

I frowned at him and got out of the water. He wasn't wearing much cloths and the moonlight glistened on his wet skin. Even at thirteen, he was handsome and nicely built. My guess was he was an ironworker's son.

"Don't your parent's worry about you being out so late?" I ask.

"Nope my mom is dead and my dad works real late."

"Oh."

I just kept glancing over at him, He was so freakin cute. I started to shiver and he laughed.

"Stop."

"You didn't need to jump in." He said.

"I thought you were hurt."

"You don't even know me. Why would you care?"

"Because I would never be able to live with myself knowing that you died when I could of saved you."

I think shocked him on that one because he just sat silent for a good ten minutes.

"My name is Gippal." He finally said.

He walked me back home that night and when he stood outside my door he just stared then unexpectedly he kissed me and ran off without another word. Yes, that was my first encounter with Gippal.

**End**

A childhood crush perhaps but no we actually did date when I was fourteen.

**Flashback**

"You know what Ri, I just don't understand what you see in that Rion guy he's just a big show off."

"Yeah but he's so hot!"

Gippal kicked the sand up around his feet and stopped dead in his tracks.

"I just don't get it. I try and I try but know it's Rion this and Rion that. What makes him so god damn special?"

I turned around to see him looking at his feet. He hadn't meant to say that I could tell because he wasn't looking at me.

"What?"

He looked up at me and took a deep breath.

"I said what makes him so special?"

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Because whatever it is that you like so much about him must be the one thing that I don't have so tell me what it is so I can try to change that."

I stood that just shocked.

"Gippal?"

"Listen Rikku. I have tried my hardest to get you to notice me."

"I do notice you, you're my best friend."

"No I mean I want you to notice me the way I notice you, or how you notice Rion."

"What are you trying to say Gippal?" I asked.

I mean sure I knew what he was saying, but I wanted him to just out and say it.

"I'm saying…I'm saying that I want to date you Rikku. I want to be your boyfriend okay."

I smiled then and ran and embraced him. He kissed me then but this time he didn't run away after that.

**End**

Those were the best times I had ever had and now they would never happen again. I would never see that smile, the one he saved only for me to see. And he would never kiss me again or hold me in his arms. I knew I would miss those times. However, I needed to move on I needed to forget him. I got up and walked back to my room. The moon was full that night. When I got to my room I looked to the window to see someone sitting in the window seat looking out at the moon and I knew who it was, for this had happened many times before.

"Gippal?"

A/n Hey all another smashing chapter wouldn't you agree? Nah just kidding. Anyways do review and tell me what you think. I'll update soon. Love ya lots bye!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n How do you do? Anyways I am back with yet another wonderful chapter to my ficcy. I hope you all liked the last chapter. Well on with to story right? Enjoy and thanks for all the shiny reviews!

Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue.

**Chapter 3**

**Gippal's POV**

I heard the door as it creaked open, I wasn't sure if this was a good idea but I wanted to talk to her before the wedding. If this was the only way then so be it.

"Gippal?" She said my name, almost a whisper.

I turned to see her in the moonlight. It illuminated her skin. She looked as if she were glowing. She walked closer and lifted her hand as if to touch me then dropped it in mid-air.

"What are you doing here?" Came her next question.

I didn't know how to reply. I wanted to tell her that I still loved her, and I could not bear the thought of her marrying some guy she just met. I knew I could not say that though.

"I wanted to come see you, before your wedding." Was what I said instead.

She sat on the edge of her queen-sized bed and nodded in response.

"Okay, did you need to give me something or what? I mean what could be so important that you had to sneak in through my bedroom window?" She asked.

"This moment."

Wow, I can't believe I just said that. It was as if I wasn't there that I was a completely different guy.

"What about this moment?"

"I needed to be certain." I said.

"Certain?" She mimicked making it a question.

I got up from my spot on the window seat and walked closer to her. I offered her my hand. I had no idea what I was doing. However, I couldn't stop it. It needed to be done. She put her small hand into mine and I pulled her to her feet. She came to about my chest. I looked down into her eyes sparkling in the moonlight and I knew I had to tell her, I had to stop this wedding one way or another or I would regret it for the rest of my life. I sat her down my hands still covering hers and she turned to look at me. I could tell she was nervous, maybe even excited. I then put my head next to hers and whispered into her ears three simple words.

"Don't marry him."

I felt her body stiffen, heard the gasp escape her mouth. She really hadn't expected that one. I knew it. I pulled away from her and let her hands drop out of mine. She quickly stood up and crossed the room her back to me.

"Why did you say that?" She asked.

"Because, I had to." I replied in a shaky voice.

What if she loved him? What if she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life? What if what we had was nothing more then a memory of an awkward time in her life? She turned back to me tears welling in her eyes.

"I have to Gippal, I don't have a choice." She replied.

I shook my head no.

"But you do, Rikku…you always have a choice. It's your life, you should lead it the way you want to."

I stood and crossed the room to her. Holding her in my arms as she silently wept.

"I…I still love you." I said quietly. "It took me so long to realize it, but when you told me you were getting married…I wanted to, I just wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out again."

I couldn't believe I was admitting this to her, just like that. I felt like one of those guys in the mushy romance books. It was disgusting. Nevertheless, I had to tell her, if I didn't I would lose her forever. She didn't reply just held on tighter as I revealed my darkest secret to her. I had feelings…weird. She pulled away from me and looked up into my eyes.

"Run away with me Rikku, we never have to look back." I said.

She stepped back and shook her head no.

"I think…I think you should leave." She said.

I looked at her as she said those simple words. My world was falling before my eyes. I couldn't leave not until I get everything out.

"I'm sorry." I said next.

"You have nothing to apologize for."

I shook my head and took another step towards her. Before I could stop myself, I grabbed her body, pulled her to me and kissed her. I kissed her like there was no tomorrow and when I pulled away, I smiled.

"I've wanted to do that for the longest time." Then I looked at her face and saw the sorrow sketched on it.

"I love you Rikku, and I won't stand by and let you marry Tetsu."

She silently looked down at her feet and slowly stopped crying.

"Thank you." She said. "Thank you."

A/n okay as for that chapter yea I know it was hella short, but what can you do. I promise I'll try to lengthen them. Sorry for the shortness, I just thought that would be the best place to end. So tell me what you think and I'll get back to you when I update. Thanks again for reading. Love ya all buh bye.


End file.
